


Rainy Days

by j_ranked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Keith, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_ranked/pseuds/j_ranked
Summary: Shiro and Keith relax and wait for a storm.





	Rainy Days

Shiro was running his fingers through the hair at Keith’s neck when the first peel of thunder echoed. They both had the day off, spending most of the day curled up on their bed, blankets piling over them. Soft music played from the elder’s I-Pod as he read an admittedly cheesy romance novel. Keith had gathered his instant camera at some point earlier, fiddling and snapping photos of mundane things in their room that caught his attention as the light of the day shifted from warm, to searing yellow, to dim grey.

“Rain, huh?” Keith murmured, glancing out at the rumbling storm clouds. He stared for a moment before placing his camera back on the night table and turning to burrow himself into Shiro’s side. A chuckle escaped Shiro’s lips as he deftly pulled Keith in closer and dog-eared his book, setting it beside the pillow. He rolled over, tucking the other beneath his chin and blanketing over his body.

“Thinking of busting out the video camera?”

He wasn’t sure what Keith saw that made him fixate on it, but rain tended to make him trade out his usual camera for one that could record. Sometimes, when Keith thought him to be asleep, he would watch the videos until he fell asleep, camera on his chest. Shiro tried to put it away after, but he had a bad habit of falling asleep, too.

“Maybe,” Keith said after a moment, muffled by his shirt.

Shiro tightened his arms and rolled onto his back, dragging Keith on top of him. Keith adjusted, his chin now resting on the other’s collarbone. Shiro placed on hand on a lean waist and the other behind his head to prop himself up. “Hoping for a storm?”

Amethyst eyes blinked lazily at him before vanishing into his chest once more. “Yeah, I’ll probably nap if its light.”

“Nap sounds good,” Shiro agreed.

“Don’t you want to finish that erotica you were reading? You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“It’s a good _romance_.”

“Sure, Shiro.”

Fingers gently pinched sides in retaliation. Quiet laughter filled the air as rain began to pelt at the window, tapping in a steady rhythm. Thunder rumbled ever closer, lightning briefly lighting up their dim room as it flashed across the sky. They breathed in the comfortable silence, reveling in the companionship.

Threading through silky hair once more, half-lidded eyes watched as the storm escalated. Soft tapping evolved into loud clinks, grey shifting to angry black as the clouds converged. Their room grew darker, pinned up Polaroid’s and picture frames becoming indiscernible. Black wandered in, dragging her favorite toy, and settled into her bed. The rain drowned out his playlist, but he found himself too comfortable to care.

He nudged the body curled on top of him. “Baby, it’s storming.”

No reaction except warm breath tickling his neck. Brushing back unruly hair revealed the ridiculous slack face Keith always adopted once he fell asleep. Endeared, Shiro snorted quietly, carefully reached over to switch on the reading lamp and grab his novel again, before pecking his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece set in an AU I may expand upon at some point. Basically, Shiro is in college to become an English teacher and Keith is a freelance photographer who asked to take a photo of Black (who is Shiro's doggo), and they start datin', and that's...it, lmao.


End file.
